Graduation Day
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: It's graduation day at Marino High. Everyone's moving on, to do better and greater things. What's in store for our four favourite people? Bit of Auslly.


**Hey everyone :) I've only recently watched Austin and Ally on Disney, and I think it's absolutely fantastic. This is my first try at their fan-fic! It's inspired by my very own graduation coming up! Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

Austin looked around. The hall was packed. It was finally graduation day. A day to reminisce about the past six years of high school (A/N: it's six years in Australia, don't know about America). He wondered outside into the courtyard in his too-big-a-robe and began to remember every memory he had with his classmates, two best friends, Dez and Trish and girlfriend/songwriter/partner/other best friend, Ally.

"_Oh yeah, that's right, Austin Moon is back together with Ally Dawson again," _He internally fist pumped and smiled to himself. Although they broke up years ago, he never fell out of love with Ally, and was ecstatic to hear she hand't either when he took that leap of faith six months ago and asked her out again.

He walked past the fountain where the four of them used to sit at lunch, laughing and joking to themselves. He wondered through the corridors, past the countless of classrooms he sat in to study, to pass time. He stopped outside the music room and remembered when he asked Ally to be his girlfriend again.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, and to his surprise, found Ally sitting at the piano, attempting to memorise her Valedictorian speech. Of course, it did not surprise anybody when she was chosen as valedictorian for their year.

"Alls?" Austin softly asked, trying not to startle her too much

Ally turned around and smiled sadly at him. "Hey Austin."

"What's the matter baby?" He came around and placed a comforting up around her shoulder. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, and murmured something he couldn't hear.

"What did you say Ally?"

Ally looked deep into his eyes and replied, "It's all coming to an end Austin. It's so weird. We've been here for six years! We spent most of teenage life in these hallways, and out in that courtyard. I know, I'm not close to anybody as much as you, Trish and Dez, but I'm going to miss everyone so much. I feel like my valedictorian speech doesn't properly encompass everything that we've experienced as high schoolers at Marino High, and for some reason, I'm actually going to miss this place, and the classes and even teachers at this school. The four of us are moving to New York to complete college and then who knows what then?"

"Ally Dawson, you listen to me. Sure, everything's going to change, but nothing's going to change between us, between the four of us. I love you, and I'll never stop loving you. We're going to New York, sure. But at least us four got into universities around the same area, and we are going to the same college. But I know this, I'll do everything in my power to make sure we stay Team Austin all the way."

Ally smiled and gave her boyfriend a soft kiss. "Thanks Austin, you always know the right things to say. I know you wanted to immediately go on to be a singer after high school, but I'm glad we're going to college first. We can make it in the music industry later, together."

"Good, I'm glad." Austin smiled and hugged her closer to his body.

* * *

Austin sat amongst all the 'M's' as the graduation proceeded. He had already seen his parents, Dez's parents, Trish's and Ally's, and greeted them. Ally had her place up on stage and was now giving her speech. Trish and Dez were also somewhere in the crowd.

"...We may be moving on to new things, to accomplish greater things, but I know that, we will never forget the experiences we've had a Marino High. I thank everyone, teachers, friends and students alike, for making my years at school some of the best I've ever had. Thank you." Ally finished with a large grin and, as everyone in the hall stood up to clap and cheer loudly, tears of joy filled her eyes and she had to blink them back.

Austin stood up, whistling and clapping loudly for his girlfriend, proud of her achievements, and could distinctly hear Dez and Trish yell, "GO ALLY!"

The graduation continued, and soon, it was time for him to get up on stage and sing a song, their school's way of ending the ceremony.

"Hi everyone, today, I'll be singing a song written by the most amazing person in the world, my girlfriend and partner, Ally. It's been a great six years, and I can't think of any better way to end it by singing: Better Together."

_Uh-who-o-o-oh uh-who-o-o-o-o,  
sometimes I get in my own way,  
I need someone to say, hey,  
what are you thinking,  
__your_ _words there always just in time  
__just like a perfect rhyme,  
__like your not Even trying,  
__like pieces of a puzzle,  
__without each other,  
__we're in trouble, trouble  
__hey I will always stay by your side forever,  
__cause we're better together,  
__hey there's no other way we'll make it through Whatever,  
__cause we're better together,_

_Uh-who-o-o-oh Uh-who-o-o-oh,  
__Remind me when I'm losing touch,  
__When I'm a little much,_  
_Pull, me back to reality,_  
_You, Keep my feet on the ground,_  
_Cause when your not around, I feel I am floating_  
_Like pieces of a puzzle,_  
_without each other,_  
_we're in trouble, trouble_

_Hey, I will always stay,  
__By you side forever,  
__cause we're better together,  
__Hey there's no other way,  
__We'll make it through whatever  
__cause we're better together_

_Like the waves need the  
__sand to crash on,  
__like the sun needs a world to shine on,  
__your the bright side of everyday,  
__me_ _without you just isn't the same,  
__it's not the same,  
__better, oh better,  
__oh better together_

_hey I will always stay by your side forever,  
__cause_ _we're better together,  
__hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,  
__cause we're better together,  
__hey I will always stay by your side forever,  
__cause we're better together,  
__hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,  
__cause we're better together,  
__uh-who-o-o-o ooh ooh, uh-who-o-o oh oh oh_

Austin finished with a flourish and yelled, "Thank you Marino High!" as everybody stood to cheer for him.

* * *

The graduates of Marino High spilled out into the courtyard where they were served morning tea by the year 11's (juniors) of the school, a type of tradition. Ally, Austin, Dez and Trish quickly found each other and were sitting at the fountain, drinking their tea/coffee and eating the cakes given. People came by to wish them luck in their next adventures, and to sign their yearbook.

"I can't believe it's over. It is actually over. I think I'm going to cry," Dez said, a sob caught in his throat.

"Oh geez, grow up ya big baby! At least we're moving on together." Trish replied.

"Oh, please Trish, I saw some tears leaking out of your eyes during the ceremony." Ally smirked in response.

"I saw your eyes fill with tears too!" Austin cried out.

"Save it, I think there was not one dry eye in the room." Trish pointed out, glaring at Austin and Ally.

"Okay, okay!" Ally replied, "Whatever is going to be happening next, I'm glad it's with you guys. I don't think I could ever split from the three of you. We've been through too much."

The others nodded in response. Their parents came by to take pictures and give them hugs. Once they left, the four of them began to reminisce about the past. From the day they first met, to the day they found love in each other, till now. As they stood up to walk home, they understood that no matter the challenges they faced next, they could withstand it by standing strong and being together.

**Done! I hope everyone liked it! Please leave a review so I'm able to correct any mistakes made, etc.**

**Any mistakes are mine, and I don't own 'Better Together' as well.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Genie**


End file.
